peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 August 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-07 ; Comments *‘...in tonight’s programme sessions from J Church and Velocity Girl the latter a repeat. And this is Heavenly’. Sessions *J Church, one and only session. Recorded 05 July 1993. The songs ‘Good Judge Of Character, ‘Financial Zone’ and ‘Priest’ are available on the Dead Beat Records 7 inch – She Never Leaves The Neighbourhood. ‘Bomb' is available on the Dead Beat Records various artists LP – Viva La Vinyl. *Velocity Girl, repeat of one and only session. First broadcast 20 March 1993. The session was recorded on 23 February 1993. ‘Here Comes’, ‘Always’ and ‘Crazy Town’ are available on the Strange Fruit / Sub Pop various artists LP / CD – The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993. Tracklisting *M.B.C. Band & Chichiri Queens: Angwazi Kawiri Kawiri (7") Ng'oma MBC 002 *Heavenly: ‘Atta Girl (7 inch)’ (Sarah Records) *J Church: ‘Bomb’ (Peel Session) *Simon Joyner: ‘The Shortest Distance Between Two Points In A Straight Line (CD – Room Temperature)’ (One Hour Records) *Keynotes : ‘A Fool In Love (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Vol 1)’ (Ace) *Velocity Girl: ‘Always’ (Peel Session) *Knights Of The Occasional Table: ‘Amoeba (CD - Knees Up Mother Earth)’ (Fairy Cake Universe) : (11:30 news) *Skyscraper: ‘Choke (12 inch)’ (Incoherent) : (JP: ‘No mention in the news of the rather disappointing turnout at Buckingham Palace today.’ The state rooms at Buckingham Palace were open to the public for the first time in August 1993. Peel may be making a barbed allusion to the fact that the BBC at the time was going through sensitive discussions on charter renewal.) *J Church: ‘Yellow Blue Green’ (Peel Session) *Victoria Kings: (CD – The Mighty Kings Of Benga)’ (Globestyle) *Fall: ‘Neighbourhood Of Infinity (LP – Perverted By Language)’ (Rough Trade) *Spent: ‘Keeping Secrets (7 inch)’ (Ringers Lactate) *Neuropolitique: ‘Facility Junction (12 inch)’ (Irdial Discs) *Zeni Geva: ‘Disgraceland (7 inch)’ (Alternative Tentacles) *Velocity Girl: ‘Copacetic’ (Peel Session) *Sylvester Weaver: ‘Guitar Rag (Various Artists CD – The Slide Guitar: Bottle, Knives & Steel)’ (Columbia) : (JP: ... ‘on Friday it’s a repeat of a startling session from Hole. If you missed it the first time round you mustn’t miss is a second time.) *J Church: ‘Good Judge’ (Peel Session) *Motörhead: 'Ace Of Spades (CCN Remix) (12 inch white label)’ (WGAF Records) *Hammerhead: ‘Something I Learned Today (Various Artist CD - Dü Hüskers: The Twin Cities Replay Zen Arcade)’ (Synapse Recordings) *Muskellunge: ‘Chartered Trips (Various Artist CD - Dü Hüskers: The Twin Cities Replay Zen Arcade)’ (Synapse Recordings) *Lies Incorporated / TVBC: ‘Dreams Reoccurring (Various Artist CD - Dü Hüskers: The Twin Cities Replay Zen Arcade)’ (Synapse Recordings) *State Of Flux: ‘Mind Weeds (12 inch)’ (T&B Vinyl) : (12:30 news) : (JP: ...silence ‘Um seems to some kind of breakdown on the machinery there. I apologies for that. Let’s try this instead.’) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Journey To The Stars (LP – Is It ...Man Or Astroman?)’ (Estrus Records) *Bivouac: ‘The Bell Foundry (LP – Tuba)’ (Elemental Records) *Velocity Girl: ‘Crazy Town’ (Peel Session) *Ngouma Lokito: ‘Wabi (LP – Wabi)’ (CDAT) *Harvest Minsters: ‘If It Kills Me And It Will (7 inch)’ (Sarah Records) *J Church: ‘Financial Zone’ (Peel Session) *Technohead: ‘The Passion (12 inch - Passion EP)’ (React) *Red Aunts: ‘Sleeping Pill (LP – Drag)’ (Sympathy For The Record Industry) : (JP: ‘I like their style, I must say, romping and stomping the whole night through.’) *Sedition: ‘Parish Of Dunkeld (Split 7 inch – Work As One)’ (Flat Earth) *Disaffect: ‘Judge & Be Damned (Split 7 inch – Work As One)’ (Flat Earth) *Fix: ‘Flash (Various Artist 2xLP - Narcosis: A Journey Through The Outs And Ins Of Underground)’ (Guerilla) *Velocity Girl: ’57 Waltz’ (Peel Session) *Flaming Lips: ‘Oh My Pregnant Head (CD – Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)’ (Warner Bros) *Derrick Morgan: ‘Cool Off Rudies (CD – Rudies All Round: Rude Boy Records 66-67)’ (Trojan Records) *Eat Static: ‘Nucleus Trance (Various Artists CD -Volume 7)’ (Volume) : (1:30 news) *Mono Men: ‘Phantom On Lane 12 (10 inch LP – Shut The Fuck Up)’ (Estrus Records) *J Church: ‘Priest’ (Peel Session) : (JP: to segue the next record. 'Oh that would have been so good if it had been at the right speed’) *Top Cat: ‘Request The Style (12 inch)’ (Fashion Records) : (JP: ‘I make these little mistakes deliberately, actually, so you’ll feel better about yourselves.’) *Love: ‘The Castle (7 inch – Softly To Me)’ (Elektra) : (JP: ‘We used to fall in heaps for that when I was young and lovely. Still sounds rather wonderful to me.’) *Lois: ‘The Trouble With Me (7 inch)’ (K) *Velocity Girl: ‘Here Comes’ (Peel Session) *Corridor: ‘Flowing (12 inch - Element) (Sabres Of Paradise) : (JP: ‘Thanks very much for listening to this, here’s Lynn.’) File ;Name *Peel Show 1993-08-07 ;Length *02:58:56 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Server Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector